


Beautiful Disaster

by raphaelsontiago



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsontiago/pseuds/raphaelsontiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries to make the perfect first date for Raphael. It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

It was a week since Simon first asked out Raphael. Well, a week since Raphael had offered him the position of advisor to the interim chapter president then promptly pulled him into a kiss as soon as Clary had left. After that, Simon had managed to stutter out the question and Raphael agreed to go on a first date with him. 

Raphael Santiago actually agreed to go out with him, Simon Lewis, the fidgeting mess. And Raphael was perfect, therefore the date had to be perfect. 

Simon was desperate. He wanted everything to go smoothly but this was his first date where he had impossible standards to meet. Raphael had like seventy years of dating experience! How was he supposed to top that?

It seemed hopeless, but Simon tried. He tried so hard. 

He watched cliché romance movies to get an idea, any idea at all. After deciding that threatening to jump off a Ferris wheel to gain Raphael’s affection would be ineffective, Simon called his friends for help. 

Clary said that flowers were the way to go. Izzy insisted that candles were the perfect mood setters. It worked for her date with Clary after all. Jace laughed at him and told him good luck. He didn't call Maureen. He figured ignoring her for two months after sleeping with her, only to call her up for relationship advice was a little insensitive. He didn't even call Alec. God knows what kind of response he’d get. 

Flowers. Raphael would appreciate flowers. They were elegant, just like him. 

There was only one problem with that though. Simon had no idea how he would get the flowers. He couldn't just go outside and pick them and no florist would be open at late hours. 

So, he called a florist that delivered. They were nice. A guy named Peter picked up the phone. He was a dull fellow, probably not very fun at a party, but Simon did his best. He gave his credit card number and the address of the hotel. 

Naturally, when he asked if they could just leave the flowers outside so Simon could get them later, Peter said they don't do stuff like that and hung up. Simon would place money on the probability of his bank account being drained the next time he checked it. 

That left Plan B: Candles. 

Candles were nice, Simon guessed. So, he put a candle in the middle of a table and poured two glasses of blood for himself and Raphael. He put some spaghetti on the two plates with garlic bread on one side of each plate. Presentation wise, the dinner was perfect. 

He knocked on Raphael’s door after setting up the date. Raphael opened it, wearing one of his suits. It was slimming for the most part, and it was tight on Raphael’s arms, making his muscles stand out. Simon looked at Raphael’s lips, pink, plump, and kissable. Simon licked his own lips as he remembered their kiss from the week before.

“Simon?” Raphael raised an eyebrow. Simon snapped out of his reverie and sputtered out some response that clearly wasn't eloquent. 

“Your tie’s on backwards.” Simon blinked and glanced down at his tie. There it was, the black tie he had put on, backwards and laying crookedly on his chest. 

He was sure that, if vampires could blush, he’d be as red as a tomato. 

“Let me get that for you.” Raphael rolled his eyes, working the tie off with gentle hands, then retying it the proper way. 

“Thanks.” Simon mumbled as he led Raphael to their table, shaking with embarrassment. He held the chair out for Raphael, but, as Raphael started to sit down, Simon’s hands spasmed and the chair was ripped from Raphael. 

Simon watched with horror as Raphael fell the the ground.

“I am so sorry! Oh my g-! I was just trying to be polite! I didn't mean it, I swear!” The fledgling rushed to help Raphael up and into the chair. He bit his lip and waited for Raphael to yell at him. It never happened. 

Instead, Raphael quirked his eyebrow. He did that a lot, Simon noted. 

“Are you going to sit or not?” Simon was definitely blushing now. He was sure of it, vampire biology be damned. 

He sat down and looked at the table in front of him. Everything appeared to be fine, except for the stupid candle. Out of all the aspects of the dinner Simon had checked, he had forgotten to light the damn candle. 

He mumbled an apology to Raphael and lit the candle with the lighter he had put on the counter. 

He sat back down and smiled weakly. 

“Ready to eat?” Simon asked, digging into his spaghetti. He heard Raphael stifle a laugh as Simon shoved spaghetti into his mouth. 

“What?”

“You know, I would be,” Raphael started, “except we can't eat Simon. Remember?”

Simon cursed under his breath and drank some blood to wash down the spaghetti. It tasted stale. 

Simon cursed again and grabbed his and Raphael’s cups, switching the blood out for blood that was more fresh. 

Simon sighed, sitting back down for the third time.

“So um. . . You come here often?” Isabelle told him that Alec used that line once. Hopefully, it worked. 

“Simon, I live here. We both do.” Raphael smiled amusedly while Simon fumbled for something else to say. 

“Dios, Simon, calm down. Everything’s fine.” Simon nearly died. Raphael felt the need to reassure him that everything was okay, which means that Raphael thought that something was wrong enough to need assuring, so it wasn't perfect. Raphael deserved everything to be perfect. 

“It's not fine! I mean, what the hell? I tried getting you flowers you know! But the damn florist wouldn't deliver here and he took my money!” Simon flailed his arms wildly, trying to emphasize just how bad his day was. Unfortunately, his flailing knocked over Raphael’s glass, spilling right onto Raphael’s suit. 

“Oh my g-. I. . . I am so sorry. This was supposed to be a perfect night, Raph, I swear. But everything was wrong! I tried dressing up, that failed. I tried flowers and candles, but that failed too! Even the spaghetti failed. I thought that would cause a little Lady and the Tramp action, but no! We can't even eat! And. . . And the blood was stale, and now I ruined your suit!” Simon rambled, getting up to pace. 

“Simon.”

“I can't even pay for a new suit for you since Peter is probably playing identity Theft with my credit card! Every single thing I tried to do failed and I'm so sorry, Raphael. This was a terrible first date and I know you wanna dump me now.”

“Simon.”

“But, I would really appreciate another chance because I know you don't usually let people get close to you like this and I want you to know how much that means to me. So, please give me another chance! I promise I’ll get you flowers this time!”

“Simon!” Simon stopped his pacing and looked over at Raphael, who was walking over to him. 

“I don't care about the jacket, Simon. And I'm allergic to pollen anyways.” Raphael smiled, caressing Simon’s face and gently rubbing a thumb over his cheek. 

“You. . . You actually liked this?”

“Simon, this date was perfect.” Raphael’s smile widened slightly at Simon’s confused expression. 

“It was a mess, yeah, but it was so. . . you. Simon, you’re an absolute mess, but I wouldn't have you any other way. So, yes, the date was a mess, but you put effort into it, and that means a lot to me too.” Simon briefly wondered what he had done to deserve Raphael actually opening up and talking about his feelings, then he tossed that out of mind. It didn't matter why it was happening, because there, in that moment, Raphael was standing in front of him, looking at him like he was the sun. 

It was then Simon realized that he didn't need the perfect date to woo Raphael. He already had, just by being himself. Man, that should be in some self-help brochure somewhere. 

“Raph. . .” Simon trailed off, another apology dying at his lips, before Raphael’s kissing him. His lips were pressed against his and any thought went right out of Simon’s head. The chaos in Simon’s mind finally stilled when he was kissing Raphael. He no longer felt alone, or inadequate. He felt peaceful. 

Kissing Raphael was addictive, to say the least. 

Simon didn't remember when they pulled away or why, but, when they did, they walked back to Raphael’s room, hand in hand, ready for Simon’s Plan C. 

Star Wars.


End file.
